The Molecular Biophysics Training Grant has nucleated the biophysics community on the UCSD campus over the past decade in many ways. Its primary goal has been to provide a rigorous, dynamic, and strongly interdisciplinary training program for graduate students from the departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry, Physics, and Biology. Broad research opportunities are provided by 36 training faculty from these departments as well as from Pharmacology (5), Bioengineering (2), and the new Skaggs School of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences (1) and from the Salk Institute (2). Over the past granting period alone we have recruited 15 new molecular biophysics faculty to UCSD who are now participants in our MBTG program. These faculty strengthen our existing expertise and also bring new disciplines central to our training mission such as solid state NMR, cryo electron microscopy, single molecule fluorescence, and theoretical physics. Trainees are typically supported for two years, beginning in their second year after completion of rotations in at least three laboratories. The trainees complete a rigorous core curriculum designed to expose them to biophysical treatment of protein structure and function, quantitative methods, current research topics in biochemistry and biophysics, and cell biology. Highlights of the program include monthly meetings where students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty meet to hear students discuss their research. This has evolved into a highly interactive discussion, a catalyst for future collaborative interactions, and a self-identified home for molecular biophysicists across the campus. We also have periodic retreats where all of our students present posters and where we feature new faculty as speakers. Prominent speakers are invited and hosted by the students. The Steering Committee also hosts an annual luncheon at the end of spring quarter to introduce the new appointees, to hear progress of trainees and to discuss programmatic goals. The MBTG also sponsors travel for students to scientific meetings. Additional activities include attendance at workshops providing hands on experience in instrumentation, participation in international workshops and Hill Day in Washington D.C. The Steering Committee is comprised of the Co-Pi's S. Taylor and J.A. McCammpn as well as P. Ghosh, J. Onuchic, and J. Schroeder. E. Komives is our representative for recruitment and mentoring of under represented minorities whom we strongly encourage to seek their own fellowships, but who participate fully in all of our activities as Affiliated Students.